Life after a Lie
by Gunner Kitten
Summary: A romance between my character and Spike. Spike finds out Julia is gone. Kat steps up into Julia's place. Though Spike doesn't know how to accept this. It kind of follows the series... at the end... SPOILERS! minor language...


This story starts in the Jupiter Jazz episodes. Spike is going through the streets looking for Gren and clues to Julia's whereabouts. He meets a young brown haired girl.

Spike Spiegel walks through the muggy streets of Jupiter looking for a man called Gren. After he is attacked, he is passed by a young brown haired girl who is calling out Gren's name. He follows her for a short while and then walks up to her. He places his hand on her shoulder.

" Hey, wait up." Spike said as the girl stopped.

The girl turned her head to look at Spike showing him that she had star burst light brown eyes.

" Who the hell are you?" the girl asked looking up at Spike.

" Listen... I need to know something... do you know a Julia?" Spike asked making the girl's eyes grow a bit wider.

" I knew a Julia... she's gone now." the girl said starting to walk away.

" Wait... she's gone? Like to another planet or town right?" Spike said not wanting to think about the alternate meaning.

" No... she's gone... as in dead gone.... never coming back gone." the girl said continuing to walk away.

" Are you sure?" Spike asked still following the girl.

" I'm positive! She's dead! And just who the hell are you?!" the girl said getting agitated.

When Spike went to open his mouth a white-haired man and a black-haired man came around the corner, stopping in front of the two.

" Vicious... what are you doing here?" the girl said looking at the white-haired man.

" Ah Kat, just the girl I've been looking for... have you seen Gren around lately?" Vicious asked half smiling.

" What do you want with Gren? Are the rumors I've been hearing true?" the girl asked still looking at Vicious.

" Yes, Kat. Gren and I are doing a little trading." Vicious said laughing.

The girl, Kat, gasped and then ran around the corner past Vicious. Spike moved to follow her but was cut off by the black-haired man.

" Spike, Spike, why are we in such a hurry? Lin and I want to talk." Vicious said still laughing.

" You knew she was dead... didn't you?" Spike said glaring at Vicious.

" Yes... I know Julia is dead. She's been gone two and a half years now. As you will be gone today." Vicious said as the black-haired man pointed a gun at Spike.

" Lin... don't do this..." Spike said putting his hand on his gun in his back pocket.

Lin just shook his head and fired the gun. The bullet hit Spike, causing him to fall back. Kat was halfway down the next alley when she heard the gunshot. She stopped and looked back. She stood indecisive for a moment then turned and ran back to where Spike was. Kat found Vicious and Lin gone, but Spike was laying on the ground face down bleeding. She turned him over and saw that he was bleeding from a bullet to the left shoulder. She tore the bottom off her white tank top and tied it around the wound.

" Hey... wake up... wake up... come on..." Kat said shaking Spike a little.

Spike's eyes opened and he quickly sat up. He looked around quickly and then looked at Kat.

" Do you know which way they went?" Spike asked looking down at the ground.

" No... I don't... they were gone when I arrived.... and you were laying here hurt." Kat said placing her hand on Spike's other shoulder.

" Damn..." Spike said quickly standing up.

" Hey... you can come back to my apartment with me.... when I find Gren.... we'll find Vicious..." Kat said standing up quickly next to Spike.

" Fine... I'll follow you." Spike said as Kat started walking the way she had come.

" All right then. Let's go." Kat said as Spike hurried to catch up with her.

" I forgot to ask, what's your name?" Spike asked looking at Kat.

" My name? It's Kat... and you never answered my first question.... what's yours?" Kat asked looking back at Spike.

" Spike." Spike said still looking at Kat.

Kat and Spike then both fell silent all the way to Kat's apartment. When they reached the apartment, Kat unlocked the door and motioned for Spike to sit down on the sofa. Kat picked up the phone and tried to call Gren. All she got was his answering machine.

" Gren.... this is Kat... where the hell are you? When you get this message, call me back." Kat said into the receiver.

" No answer, huh?" Spike said looking at Kat.

" None whatsoever... I hope he's not gone already..." Kat whispered to herself.

" I have another question... have you heard about another woman here? Her name is Faye." Spike asked looking at Kat.

" No... can't say that I have.. But if she was at the Blue Crow... then Gren would've picked her up... like he did Julia... like he did me..." Kat said looking out of the window.

" So you're saying that Julia was here... in this town?" Spike asked as Kat ran over to the window.

" Gren..." Kat said turning and running out of the door.

" Wait!" Spike said running after Kat.

Spike saw Kat run up the stairs and he followed her until they reached the roof of the building. When they reached the top, Spike saw Vicious and Lin standing in front of a woman in a dress. Kat was standing behind the door looking out at them.

" Tell Gren that I'm sorry he couldn't be here to make this trade with us." Vicious' voice said half smiling.

The woman, who was in full view from behind the door, took off her hood to reveal that the woman was really Gren. Gren pointed a gun at Vicious and half smiled.

" You see now Vicious... what they did to me? Anti depressant drugs... still in the beta stage... that's why I'm like this... neither man nor woman... if you had been there, you'd be the same as me... but you escaped... you left me there... I thought you were my friend!" Gren said flipping the safety off the gun.

" You thought I was your friend? I have no friends, Gren... and you were foolish enough to believe that I actually trusted you." Vicious laughed as Lin shot Gren.

" Gren!" Kat screamed as Gren fell to the ground.

Kat ran out from behind the door and over to Gren. Lin aimed his gun at Kat on Vicious' orders, but he was shot down before he could pull the trigger. Vicious looked over and saw Spike pointing his gun at him.

" Spike... I thought you died... of course... how could I be so naive... you can't die... at least not yet." Vicious said laughing.

" Vicious..." Spike said before he was interrupted by gunshots being fired at Vicious. " What the hell?.."

Spike looked around and saw Kat standing up and pointing Gren's gun at Vicious. Vicious just laughed and then disappeared over the side of the building. Kat dropped Gren's gun then fell to her knees crying. Spike ran over to the edge of the building and looked over. Vicious was nowhere to be seen. He then walked over to Kat and Gren.

" Kat... could you please... help me into my ship?" Gren asked looking at Kat.

" Umm... yea... sure..." Kat said trying to pull Gren over to his ship.

" I'll help..." Spike said putting Gren's arm around his shoulders.

Spike then pulled Gren up and helped him into his ship. Gren looked at Kat and half smiled.

" Hey... don't cry over me... and... if you go back to my apartment... you'll find a woman there... her name is Faye..." Gren said before closing the door to the ship and taking off.

" Gren..." Kat said watching the ship get smaller in the distance.

" Faye?.... Kat, sorry to interrupt but... where is Gren's apartment?" Spike asked looking at Kat.

Kat pointed to the building across from the one they were on.

" Third floor, second door on your left..." Kat said before walking over to a seemingly empty corner on the rooftop and kicking the air.

Kat's foot collided with something metallic and all of a sudden a small fighter jet looking ship appeared from thin air. Spike looked at the ship and his mouth dropped slightly open.

" How did you do that?" Spike asked a bit stunned.

" Her name is the Night Viper. A stealth ship. Viper was on invisibility mode... I have to go... you can get your friend and leave now..." Kat said getting into the black ship's cockpit.

Spike just watched as Kat turned the Night Viper on and flew away. He then turned and walked back down the stairs. He walked out of the building and into the other building where Kat had pointed. Faye was coming down the stairs as Spike was going up them. Spike caught Faye's arm as she was running past him. He told Faye to come back to the Bebop with him because Jet was worried. They both then returned to the Bebop. Spike didn't see Kat again.

one or two weeks later

Jet is sitting in the command room of the Bebop. He hears a metallic thud, like something had bumped into the side of the ship. All of a sudden a brown haired girl wearing a white toboggan type hat pops up over the communicator.

" Hey! Watch where you're going! There are smaller ships out here, you know!" the girl said agitated.

" Whoa... what's that supposed to mean? I haven't seen any ships around here and my radar didn't pick you up." Jet said defensively.

" You should've looked! You about ran right into me!" the girl said raising her voice.

During this Spike had walked in.

" Jet... what's all this noise about? Oh... it's you..." Spike said looking at the screen.

" It's you... hey.. Your buddy almost ran me over..." the girl said looking at Spike.

" Where you in invisibility mode?" Spike asked raising an eyebrow as a black ship appeared next to the Bebop.

" Maybe... but still... watch where you're going." the girl said leaning back in her chair.

" Why don't you dock onto the Bebop here... we can check and see if your ship is damaged." Spike said looking at the girl.

The girl just cut communications as the hanger door on Bebop opened. She then docked into the hanger and got out of her ship. Spike walked into the hanger just as the girl was walking to go out.

" Hey, Kat. Haven't seen you in a long time." Spike said looking at the girl who was standing in front of the Night Viper.

" Yea... I guess..." Kat said walking past Spike and into Bebop.

Kat walked down the hallway and almost ran into Jet.

" Sorry about that... and about earlier... I was kind of startled about letting a ship this big sneak up on me..." Kat said looking up at Jet.

" It's fine... you're welcome to stay on here as long as you need... or want..." Jet said half smiling at Kat.

" Thank you... and my name is Kat." Kat said half smiling.

" My name is Jet... I'm the owner of this ship... even though at times it seems I'm not..." Jet laughed.

Kat just half smiled and continued walking through the hallway. She walked into the living room and carefully sat down on the couch. Jet just walked into the hanger where Spike was.

" Hey, Spike... you see anything wrong with her ship?" Jet asked as he entered the hanger.

" No... not a thing... I guess you just scared her by passing by that close." Spike said looking at Jet.

" She sure got upset for just being scared... and tell me, Spike... how do you know her?" Jet asked looking at Spike.

" I met her on Jupiter... she helped me find Faye... and she's the one who told me that Julia is gone." Spike said looking at the Night Viper.

" You know Faye's gone right now... and we have a new bounty... you may hate me for saying this but I don't think you can take this one alone... you think Kat could help?" Jet asked still looking at Spike.

" How much is the bounty?" Spike asked lighting a cigarette.

" 57 million oolongs." Jet said making Spike choke on cigarette smoke.

" 57 million? What the hell did they do?" Spike asked his eyes getting wide.

" It's a girl... and she murdered someone. It was a gruesome murder too.... that's why I think that if you took this girl on you wouldn't come back alive... maybe Kat could go with you..." Jet said looking back at Spike.

" I'll ask her..." Spike said just as Kat walked into the hanger.

" Ask me what?" Kat asked walking up to Jet and Spike.

" Do you mind helping Spike on a bounty?" Jet asked looking at Kat.

" It depends...who are you going after?" Kat asked raising an eyebrow at Jet.

" A girl called Krystal Stella for 57 million." Jet said placing a hand on Kat's shoulder.

" Krystal Stella?... Krys...." Kat whispered to herself as she turned around.

" You know her?" Spike asked looking at Kat.

" Knew her.... yes... but... I'll help you... if it's just to see her again..." Kat said sighing.

" We're going out now... if it's not too much trouble for you..." Spike said still smoking his cigarette.

" No... let's go then..." Kat said kicking the side of the Night Viper.

" You're rough on that ship..." Jet said shaking his head.

" No... it's the only way to make the cockpit covering open from the outside...." Kat said closing the roof of the cockpit.

" Oh..." Jet said as Spike went and got into the Swordfish II.

Spike then flew out of the hanger, reluctantly followed by Kat. They flew toward the planet of Venus to track down Krystal Stella.

a few weeks later

Spike is laying on the couch all bandaged up. A young black-haired woman was standing over him when his eyes flickered open. He looked at the woman for a second and then his eyes grew wider.

" I'm innocent!" the woman said holding up her hands in front of her face.

" Wait... innocent? What the? What are you doing here?" Spike asked looking up at the woman warily.

" You can call me Krys... I'm here because I was proven innocent on the murder trial..." Krys said her hands still in front of her face.

" We still get the bounty, right? I don't want to have been blown up for nothing." Spike said looking up at Krys.

" Yea you still get the bounty for bringing me in... and Kat has been really worried about you." Krys said just as Kat walked in.

" Oh... you're awake... that's good..." Kat said stopping and then turning around to walk back out.

Krys just looked from Spike to the place where Kat had been. She then walked out of the door and saw Kat standing next to the door frame with tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

" Kat, what's the matter?" Krys asked at a whisper, putting her hand on Kat's shoulder.

" He's... going to be okay..." Kat whispered half smiling as a tear fell down her cheek.

" You were really worried weren't you?" Krys asked at the same low whisper, looking down at Kat.

Kat just nodded as another tear fell down her cheek. Krys just half smiled and looked at Kat with kind eyes.

" You know... if I didn't know any better.... I'd say you love him...." Krys whispered starting to smile.

Kat just looked up at Krys and wiped her eyes on her shirt. She then laid her head against the wall and sighed. Krys just half smiled knowingly.

" Go in there and talk to him..." Krys whispered as she heard Spike sit up on the couch.

Kat slowly walked into the living room and sat down on the coffee table next to the sofa. Spike just looked at her and they sat in silence for a few minutes.

" I've got a question... Spike, how did you know Julia?" Kat asked breaking the silence.

" I don't feel comfortable telling you how I knew her... I don't even know how you did..." Spike said looking down at the ground.

" She... she was my step sister... my mom married her dad when I was five... after my dad died..." Kat said shifting uncomfortably on the table.

" Oh... I umm... didn't know Julia had a sister..." Spike said scratching the back of his head.

Kat then stood up and turned to walk away.

" Wait..." Spike said making Kat stop. " Don't go... I want to tell you... but... I don't know how... I don't want you to leave..."

Kat just looked back over her shoulder at Spike. She then continued walking out of the room, Spike's eyes never leaving her. Kat walked down the hallway until she couldn't feel Spike's gaze on her back. She then ran into the hanger and jumped into the Night Viper's cockpit. She picked up a pencil and piece of paper and wrote a note on it. Ein had followed her into the hanger, she looked down at the dog and half smiled.

" Hey boy... think you could give this to Spike for me?" Kat asked smiling at Ein.

Ein barked and Kat put the note in his collar. Ein looked up at Kat and barked again. He then ran off down the hall.

" Thanks." Kat said to the emptiness before she turned the ignition key and took off.

Krys looked outside of the window and saw the Night Viper going past. She then ran into the living room and saw Spike sitting on the couch reading a note.

" From Kat?" Krys asked approaching Spike.

Spike just nodded and then folded the note up, sighing.

" The only thing she wrote was the day Julia died, and where she's buried...." Spike said looking down at Ein who was looking up at him through big brown eyes.

" Yea... that would be tomorrow... wouldn't it?... are you going to go?" Krys asked looking down at Spike.

" I don't know..." Spike said looking out of the window.

" She wants you to... Kat wouldn't have given you the date and place if she didn't have a reason...." Krys said looking out of the window too.

" How do you know, Kat?" Spike asked looking back over his shoulder at Krys.

" We're... old friends... you know..... it's kind of ironic that you two met on Jupiter... she was down for the count... the lowest low you could live in... that's where she was... then you happened to run into her... you changed her life, Spike...." Krys said looking down at Spike.

Spike just laid back down on the couch and stared up at the ceiling. Krys took the hint and left him alone. Spike just continued staring at the ceiling, a look of deep thought etched on his face.

the next day

Spike, alone, walked down the rain slick cobblestone path through the graveyard on Mars. He walked until he reached a grave that was marked with a simple headstone of granite. Spike looked at the note in his hand and then down at the grave. He just stood there for a few moments looking at the small bouquet of flowers that laid on top of the gravestone. He turned to walk away when a piece of paper fluttering in the wind caught his eye. The paper was laying at the base of the grave as Spike reached down to pick it up. He looked at the front which had his name scrawled across the front in a girlish-handwriting. He opened the note, read it, then put it in his pocket. Spike then turned and walked back to the Swordfish II. He flipped the ignition on and went back to the Bebop. Upon reaching the Bebop, Spike docked and then sat down in the hanger still looking at the note. Krys came in and looked at him.

" Another note... from Kat?" Krys asked walking over to Spike.

" Yea...." Spike said as the note dropped from his hand.

Krys reached down and picked the note up, giving it a glance as she handed it back to him.

" Are you going to go?" Krys asked still looking down at Spike.

" It's too late for me to go. The time she set was thirty minutes ago..." Spike said staring at the note.

" I have a feeling she'd wait all night for you." Krys said quietly.

" What makes you think that?" Spike asked looking up at Krys.

" Spike... if you're not going to go... I'm going to go down there and tell her you're not coming... I couldn't stand to see you up here and her down there dying of a broken heart." Krys said turning to go to her ship.

Spike just looked down at the ground and then stood up. He got back into the Swordfish II and flipped the ignition back on. He took off back down to Mars. Krys just stood in the hanger smiling.

" Now... if only she can tell him how she feels..." Krys said looking out the window at the Swordfish II which was growing smaller in the distance.

on Mars

Spike sees the Night Viper sitting near a grove of trees. He lands the Swordfish II near it and opens the door of the cockpit. He stands there for a few moments, contemplating whether or not to really go and meet her. Spike then shakes his head and gets out of the cockpit. He walks into the wooded area and then into a clearing. At the edge of the clearing a small cliff over looks a pond. The moon shines down reflecting in the dark water. At the edge of the cliff sits a silhouette of a girl. Spike walks up beside the girl and just stands there looking out at the pond.

" Pretty night out..." Kat said swinging her legs back and forth as they hung over the edge of the cliff.

" Yea..." Spike said looking down at Kat. " What did you want me here for?"

" Company... and I want to talk to you... how did you know Julia?" Kat said not looking up at Spike.

"I... you know already... I know you do... why did you tell me to come here?" Spike asked turning to walk away.

" Spike... I asked you to come here... I never told you, you had to do anything...I thought there was a connection... but... I guess I was wrong..." Kat said as Spike continued to walk away.

Spike then stopped, turned, and looked back at Kat. He then walked back over to where Kat was sitting and stood beside her again.

" You said you wanted to talk...." Spike said lighting a cigarette.

" If you want to leave... go ahead... I'm not going to stop you..." Kat said as clouds began to cover the moon.

Spike just stood silently for a moment. He then sat down and looked out over the pond. Kat just looked up at the sky, just as the rain started to fall.

" I won't leave... not until you tell me what you wanted to..." Spike said quietly.

Kat and Spike just sat there in the rain for a few minutes. Kat then sighed as a tear fell from her eyes and mixed with the rain on her face.

" Spike... I love you." Kat whispered letting her hair fall over her face.

Spike didn't say anything at Kat's last words. He just stood up and turned to leave, he looked back and saw Kat hugging herself, slightly shivering. Spike took off his jacket and put it on her shoulders.

" It may be wet... but it'll help..." Spike said as Kat swung her legs back and forth over the edge of the cliff.

Kat just sighed as Spike turned to leave. He walked to the edge of the wooded area and stopped. He turned around and looked back at Kat who hadn't moved.

" Kat..." Spike called out to her.

Kat turned her head to look back at him, like she was listening.

" I feel the same about you." Spike said as he turned to walk away.

As Spike walked back to his ship, Kat turned her head to look back across the pond. A hint of a smile played along her lips as tears flowed freely down her face. She pulled his jacket tighter around her.

" He loves me..." Kat whispered as though saying it out loud would make it more permanent.

Kat sat there in the rain for a few more minutes. She then stood up and walked back to her ship. She looked over the hill to her left and saw Julia's grave in the dimming moonlight.

" I'm sorry..." Kat sighed, looking on at the grave.

Kat then turned her gaze from the grave and got into the cockpit of the Viper. She flipped the ignition on and closed the cockpit door. She then took off into the night sky. Kat stationed herself just outside of Jupiter's orbit and killed the engine. She flipped on invisibility mode and continued to drift through space, deep in thought.

Three days later

A light on Kat's dashboard starts to blink. She looks down at it sort of puzzled, and then she just half smiles. She presses the button and Krys' face pops over the screen.

" Where the hell are you?" Krys asked as she came up over the screen.

" Hello to you too..." Kat said half smiling.

" Hi... when are you coming back?" Krys asked looking at Kat.

" I dunno... depends..." Kat said leaning back in her chair.

" Could you hurry and make up your mind... I'm tired of being stuck here with happy-go-lucky Spike..." Krys said sighing.

" Happy-go-lucky Spike?... What do you mean happy-go-lucky?" Kat asked raising an eyebrow.

" Kat... it means he's happy... he's been walking around Bebop with a huge smile on his face ever since he got back from talking with you." Krys said half smiling.

" Smiling? That can't be good..." Kat said putting her hand up to her mouth.

" No no no... not his usual smart ass smile... another truly happy smile..." Krys said laughing at Kat.

" I didn't think he had another smile other than the first one..." Kat said looking at Krys.

" I don't think he did until three days ago. Kat, come home." Krys said still half smiling.

" I.... I don't have a home..." Kat said as she saw Spike walk into the living room behind Krys.

" Kat... I didn't think I had a home either... but... here... we do... and... Spike wants you back... come home. Please... don't let him get his hopes up and then you leave him alone... that would crush him..." Krys whispered so Spike couldn't hear her.

Kat just looked over to the side all teary eyed.

" Krys... I don't know what to do... I'm afraid that if I go to him... something will happen and I'll lose him forever... like my father, like Julia, like Gren...." Kat whispered as a tear fell down her cheek.

" Kat... his fear is that you won't come back... that you telling him you love him will drive you away... I'll tell Jet to keep an eye out for you." Krys said just as Kat's eyes grew wide.

" Tell him to do it now!!" Kat screamed flipping off communication with Krys.

Krys looked out the window and saw that the Bebop was passing really close to the Night Viper. Krys grabbed Spike's arm and told him to look outside. Spike looked out the window and did a double take.

" Kat..." Spike said half smiling.

" We found her... I better go tell Jet..." Krys said laughing.

Spike walked into the hanger to wait for Kat to dock. Krys flipped back on the communication to talk to Kat.

" Kat... you there? Jet says he's sorry for almost running you over again..." Krys said laughing.

" That makes the second time since I've known him... I swear he's out to scare me to death..." Kat said her hand over her heart.

" Are you coming aboard?" Krys asked still lightly chuckling.

" I don't know..." Kat said looking down at her lap.

" Spike's waiting for you in the hanger.... and you know... you still have his jacket..." Krys said before flipping off communication.

Kat looked at herself in surprise. She hadn't taken off Spike's jacket in three days. She just smiled and docked to the Bebop. When she arrived in the hanger, Spike stood up and watched as the Viper came to a stop. Kat opened the cockpit door and slid out. She looked at Spike and he just looked back at her.

" What are you waiting for?" Kat asked turning and facing Spike.

" My jacket." Spike said walking closer to Kat.

Kat looked at him and handed his jacket to him. Spike took the jacket and Kat's hand. He pulled her into a gentle embrace.

" I thought you weren't coming back..." Spike said resting his chin in Kat's hair.

" I wasn't sure if I was either... but... I realized... this is my home now..." Kat whispered resting her head in the crook of Spike's neck.

" We need you here, Kat. I need you here." Spike said half smiling.

" Spike... my past will follow me here.... and when it does... I'll have to leave..." Kat whispered blinking back tears.

" Put the past behind you... all that matters now is that you're here... nothing will happen to you... I promise..." Spike said looking down at Kat.

Kat just stood still for a moment, still blinking back tears. Spike just looked down into her eyes and pressed his lips over hers in a firm, yet tender kiss. Kat took her arms from her sides and put them around his neck. Spike put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. They stood there kissing, even as Krys and Jet quietly walked in. Krys elbowed Jet in the side and motioned for them to leave. Jet followed Krys out into the hallway and into the living room.

" Is that the same Spike who vowed never to love anyone else after Julia?" Jet asked looking at Krys.

" Yea... it is... but... it seems that he loves Kat now..." Krys said looking up at Jet half smiling.

" Do you think it'll last?" Jet asked looking up at the ceiling.

" It'll last..." Krys said half smiling as she heard Kat and Spike in the hallway. " We have to act like we saw nothing."

" I know..." Jet said just as Spike walked in carrying Kat.

Krys just turned to leave, she grabbed Jet's arm and pulled him away with her. Spike and Kat just looked at them puzzled. Spike then walked over to the couch and laid Kat down. He then sat down beside her. Kat turned around and laid her head in his lap. Spike looked down at Kat and smiled. He put his hand on the side of her face as Kat closed her eyes and fell asleep. Spike put his other hand on her side and leaned his head on the back of the couch. He then fell asleep. An hour and a half later Jet walked in and woke Spike up.

" Hey, buddy... we have a new bounty... you going to take it?" Jet asked looking at Spike.

" How much?" Spike asked at a low whisper.

" I'm thinking about three million... or something to that effect." Jet said looking up at the ceiling.

Spike just nodded his head and then looked down at Kat. Jet followed his gaze and half smiled.

" What did you two talk about in the hanger?" Jet asked looking at Spike, still smiling.

" Nothing much..." Spike said smiling as he moved a piece of hair out of Kat's face.

" She the one?" Jet asked still smiling.

" I guess I better get going... for the bounty..." Spike said gently picking Kat's head up and standing up.

" Mhm..." Jet said looking at Spike, grinning.

" What?" Spike asked as he laid Kat's head back down on the sofa.

" Nothing...nothing..." Jet said turning to go back to the command room of Bebop.

" You meant something by that.... I know you.... Jet!" Spike said walking into the room after Jet.

Jet just continued to ignore Spike's interrogation efforts. Spike finally gave up and took the bounty info. He then left in the Swordfish II. Jet walked into the living room and looked around in case Spike didn't leave right away. He looked at Kat on the sofa and saw Spike's jacket covering her.

" I knew it..." Jet said as Krys came in.

" Jet! What are you doing in here? Out! She's sleeping!" Krys whispered harshly.

" Sorry ma'am! Yes ma'am!" Jet said turning tail and running back into the command room.

Krys just half smiled and shook her head. She then looked back over her shoulder at Kat.

" I'm glad you told Spike... I didn't want you and him to miss out on what I did..." Krys said as a tear formed in the corner of her eye.

Krys just wiped the tear away and walked out of the room. Kat didn't wake up until a few hours later, by then Spike was back and griping about the bounty.

a few months later

Spike went after a few more bounties and got hurt pretty badly, even though Krys or Kat always went with him. Faye after meeting someone who remembered her, she remembered something from her past and took off, Krys followed her to make sure she would be okay. Then Ed found her father on Earth and landed the Bebop there. Ed left, leaving Kat alone with Spike and Jet.

the day after Ed leaves

Spike and Jet are at the 'Loser Bar' on Mars. Kat didn't want to drink or even go into a bar so she headed out to the graveyard to 'talk' to Julia, though she didn't tell Spike or Jet where she was going. Kat sits at the edge of Julia's grave deep in thought as a white-haired man walks up behind her.

" What are you doing here, Vicious?" Kat asked not looking up from her stare at the ground.

" I'm allowed to be... what are you doing here?" Vicious asked putting his hand on his sword.

" If you're going to kill me... I don't care... I'll die happy..." Kat said smiling, still looking at the ground.

" Happy? You?" Vicious asked with a evil half smile on his face.

" I've found someone... someone I love... who loves me in return..." Kat said looking up at Vicious from the corner of her eye.

Vicious, angered by her comment, pulled out his sword and placed it on the side of her neck. Kat just looked at him smugly.

" I said... go ahead and kill me... I'm happy..." Kat said smiling.

Vicious just pressed the blade into Kat's neck, not enough to cut the skin but hard enough for her to feel it.

" Did you love her? Julia I mean.... is that why you came here tonight?" Kat asked still looking up at Vicious.

" Yes... I loved her... but she didn't me... she loved him... just as you do... the one who makes you so happy..." Vicious snarled as he pressed the blade to the side of Kat's throat again, this time making a trickle of blood slide down it.

Vicious then looked into Kat's eyes, they still defied him. He pushed her backwards causing her to fall. He then turned to leave. Kat stood up and looked at him.

" You know... she loved you first... I guess.... you weren't doing something right... she wouldn't stop loving someone for no reason..." Kat said causing Vicious to stop.

Vicious turned and looked at Kat through cold emotionless eyes.

" The one you love will die... the one who made you so happy... he'll be gone if he comes to settle the score.... dead." Vicious said as Kat turned away.

" No..." Kat said shaking her head, starting to walk away.

" He's going to be gone, Katriona... he'll leave you like the rest... he'll come to me and I'll kill him... the one who made you happy... he's going to die." Vicious said pleased at the effect his words were having on her.

" Stop it! No he's not! Leave him alone!" Kat screamed running away, covering her ears as tears flowed down her cheeks.

Vicious just laughed, his laugh cold and malicious as Kat continued running. Kat ran, not knowing where she was running to. She stopped running and looked around. She was standing in front of the bar where she left Spike and Jet. Spike was sitting out in front of the bar, smoking a cigarette. He looked up at Kat when she stopped. Kat looked down at him then closed her eyes and continued running, faster away. Spike stared at Kat's disappearing figure for a moment then stood up. Jet walked outside just as Spike took off running after Kat.

" Where did he go?" Jet asked himself watching Spike disappear into the distance.

Jet just shook his head and walked back to the Hammerhead. He got into the cockpit and flew off. Kat was still running. She ran until she reached a wooded area right outside the city. She didn't notice a tree root that was sticking up above the ground. Her foot hung on it and she fell. She lay there not moving, though she was still crying. Spike came running up a few minutes later. He kneeled down beside her and put his hand on the side of her face.

" Kat... Kat... what's wrong?" Spike asked as Kat opened her eyes.

Kat sat up and looked at him.

" Nothing..." Kat said dusting herself off as she stood up.

" Kat... something is wrong... what is it?" Spike asked standing up next to Kat.

" Nothing... it was nothing... I swear.... can we just go back to the Bebop?" Kat asked looking into Spike's eyes.

Spike put his hand on the side of Kat's neck and drew it away. He looked at his hand which had a smear of blood on it.

" Blood? Kat... that cut looks like it came from a sword... did you run into him? What did he say to you?" Spike asked pulling Kat closer to him.

" Spike... it wasn't him... I... I fell... and cut myself..." Kat said her eyes filling with tears. " Let's just go..."

Spike didn't let Kat go, even though she turned as to go. He held onto her hand, looking at her.

" Kat... you're lying... you met him and he hurt you... where did you go? What happened?" Spike asked pulling Kat back to him.

" I... I told you I was going to Julia's grave... that's it... I fell and I cut myself.... really.... it's no big deal... can we just go home?" Kat asked looking up into Spike's eyes.

" Not until you tell me what he said to you... I've never seen anyone run that fast... it was like you were trying to get away from something... what was it?" Spike asked as Kat put her head on his chest.

" I... can't tell you..." Kat whispered quietly tightening her grip on Spike's shoulder.

" Can't... or won't?" Spike asked putting his arms around her.

" Both.... I don't want to tell you... yet... I also can't tell you... because you'll leave me..." Kat said starting to cry into his jacket.

" I'll leave you? Where will I go? What did he say?" Spike asked as Kat pulled out of his arms.

" You're making this difficult... just drop it... please... and let's go home..." Kat said hugging herself.

" Just tell me then I'll drop it." Spike said coming up behind Kat and putting his arms around her waist.

" You won't... I know you... once I tell you... you'll be gone..." Kat said shaking her head.

" Kat... I want to know why you're so scared... why you won't tell me what he said to you." Spike said putting his head on Kat's shoulder.

" Spike... he... he.... he said you were going to die... he said if you go to settle the score... you'll be killed..." Kat said as tears flooded down her cheeks.

Spike stood stunned for a moment at Kat's words. He then just half smiled.

" Kat, he's said that before... remember? And I've always come back... don't worry..." Spike said softly into Kat's ear.

" I remember... but I also remember those times... felt different... now I feel as if you won't come back... no matter how hard I wish..." Kat said shaking her head and turning around to face Spike.

" Kat... he really got to you... what did he do, really?" Spike asked as Kat flung her arms around his neck.

" That's all he did... was say that... I promise... nothing else... he said you were going to die... he said you were never coming back... like the others..." Kat said burying her face in Spike's jacket.

" Kat... I promise you I'll come back..." Spike said pulling Kat closer to him.

" They all said that.. Daddy... Gren... Julia... but they're all gone now..." Kat said crying even more.

" I won't do that... I promise I'll come back..." Spike whispered closing his eyes.

" Empty promises mean nothing... they promised it too... Daddy was just going to work... he never really said it but it was understood... I waited by the curb... he never came home... Gren... had an old score to settle... but... he said he would never leave me alone... and Julia was just leaving to find herself... she promised me she'd come back... she said she wouldn't leave me with her father... and she's gone... broken promises... I'm still waiting for them... to come back..." Kat said as Spike hugged her tighter.

" I'm not them... I've always come back before... I haven't died yet..." Spike said looking down at Kat.

" You've come really close... at times I wondered if you were really going to come out of it..." Kat said looking up into Spike's eyes again.

All of a sudden they were showered with gunshots. Spike grabbed Kat's hand and pulled her into the woods. They both ran until they reached a small clearing, where they were confronted by a black-haired man in a black suit.

" Lin?" Spike asked looking at the man.

" No... I'm Shin... Lin's younger brother. I've come to warn you." Shin said holding up his hand in peace.

Kat just stepped in front of Spike and turned to face him. She put her hands and head on his chest, and closed her eyes knowingly. Spike just put his arms around her and then looked at Shin.

" Warn me about what?" Spike asked, his eyes not leaving the young man in front of him.

" They're coming after you, Spike. The Syndicate." Shin said making Spike's eyes grow wide.

" I left the Syndicate three years ago... what do they want with me now?" Spike asked as Kat's hands held onto his jacket tightly.

" They're hunting down all the members of the Syndicate, current and old. You're not safe. I've stayed too long now... Vicious has killed the Elders... I was never here." Shin said turning to walk away.

Spike just nodded as Shin disappeared into the blackened woods. He then looked down at Kat who had fallen silent during Shin's warning.

" I... have to go now... we can't leave... I can't run anymore." Spike whispered in Kat's ear.

Kat said nothing but just remained silent. Spike waited for her to do something, but she just stood there.

" Dammit Kat... say something... do something..." Spike said pulling Kat away from him and looking her in the eyes.

Spike stopped short when he looked into Kat's light brown eyes. Eyes that were once full of life, now were dimming. The light that once sparkled was diminishing as he looked at her.

" Kat... what's wrong with you? I have to go... you know that..." Spike said softly.

" No... I don't know... do you have to go? Or do you just want to go... Spike... we can continue running... together..." Kat whispered unblinkingly staring up at him.

" I can't continue running anymore... I have to stop and face my demons... my problems... my past..." Spike said pulling Kat into a tight embrace.

" Who told me... not to live in the past... that it was all behind us... who told me that, Spike? It was you... and now... here you are... your past has caught up with you and you're going to run to it... back to it... what am I supposed to think?" Kat asked her hand tightening into a fist at her side.

" Believe me... I'll be back... I promise... I'm just going to settle an old score... I promise I'll be back..." Spike said resting his head on hers.

" Spike... stop lying... you know you're not coming back... don't give me false hope... you know if Vicious doesn't kill you... the rest of the Syndicate will... then... they can make it to where you never existed... stop lying to me... it just makes it hurt worse..." Kat said in a deadened whisper.

" I'm not lying... I promise you I'll be back... if you don't believe me fine... but... I will come back for you... when this is all over... I will come back..." Spike said as Kat stiffened under his embrace.

" If you go... Vicious said you'll die... he means it this time... the other times he was just toying with us... if you die Spike... I die too..." Kat said looking up into Spike's eyes.

" Don't talk like that... you won't die... you'll find someone else if I'm gone..." Spike said half smiling.

" No I won't... I'll never find anyone else like you Spike... you're it for me..." Kat said shaking her head.

" I thought there was no one else after Julia... but I found you... you'll find someone too... first loves aren't true..." Spike said as the wind started blowing harshly.

" I loved someone before... but he left me... to find Julia... he told me he loved me then ran off after her... you're not the first Spike... like I'm not your first..." Kat said half smiling, though it didn't have her usual playfulness in it.

Spike didn't say anything but just listened to the wind howling through the trees. He heard more gunshots in the distance and looked in their direction.

" You're not going to leave me here alone Spike... I'm going with you..." Kat said sighing.

" No, you're not. And I'm not going to leave you here... I'll leave you on Bebop with Jet... you'll be safe there." Spike said taking Kat's hand to lead her away.

Kat didn't move from her spot. Spike pulled on her arm to get her to come but she just stared at him.

" That still has the idea of you leaving me alone, Spike. If you go and die... I'll die... I want to go with you... so I at least have the chance of dying with you..." Kat said half smiling at him.

" If you're going to stay here... fine... but I expect to see you safe and sound when I get back." Spike said letting go of her hand.

" Spike..." Kat whispered as she watched Spike disappear into the woods.

Kat just stared into the blackness hoping he would come back. After she had waited for ten minutes, she knew he was gone. She took off running again, this time in the direction of Bebop. When she got to the Bebop she gasped to see that it was grounded and full of holes. Kat ran inside to see if anyone was hurt.

" Jet? You in here?" Kat asked as she walked through a hole blasted in the side.

Jet came out of the command room and looked at Kat.

" Yea... I'm here." Jet said smiling.

" You okay? What happened?" Kat asked looking around. " I didn't think you liked Swiss cheese..."

" I don't... a bunch of guys from the Red Dragon Syndicate paid me a visit... they said they wanted Spike.. I told them I didn't know where he was... they shot me down... where is Spike? I saw him take off running after you... did he find you?" Jet asked as Kat looked at the ground.

" Yea... he found me..." Kat said closing her eyes like the words pained her.

" What happened? Is he in trouble?" Jet asked placing his hand on Kat's shoulder.

" He's gone Jet... he's not coming back... he promised me he was... but.... he's not... he knows it... his eyes told me he was lying to me... and he denies it... Jet... he's going off to die..." Kat said as tears began to trickle from her eyes again.

" He's leaving you here?" Jet asked looking down at Kat.

" He says I'll be safe until he gets back... but he won't be back... I want to believe that he will so much it hurts... but... I've heard it before and he's not going to..." Kat said shaking her head and walking out of the room.

" I see... he's throwing her away for his past..." Jet whispered to himself, not hearing the footsteps of someone walking up behind him.

Spike walked up behind Jet and looked at him. Jet turned around, took one look at Spike and shook his head.

" What are you doing here?" Jet asked looking at Spike.

" I... had to come back for supplies... I'm... going to face him..." Spike said turning to walk down the hallway.

" Not yet Spike... I need to talk to you..." Jet said putting his hand on Spike's shoulder.

" What is it?" Spike asked turning his head to look at Jet.

" Sit down on the couch... we have to talk about you..." Jet said sitting down on the chair opposite the couch.

" About me?" Spike asked slightly puzzled, " Jet... I don't have time."

" You have plenty of time to hear this out... why are you leaving her?" Jet asked staring at Spike.

" Leaving who?... Wait... Kat's here, isn't she?... what did she tell you?" Spike asked leaning back on the couch.

" She just said you were leaving... I could tell she tried to stop you... it killed her spirit, Spike... she only wants you to be safe..." Jet said still staring at Spike.

" I've never seen an incident where she wants me to be safe... she knows I can't guarantee that I won't get hurt... she's seen me hurt pretty badly... but I can take care of myself... I got well those other times on my own, didn't I?" Spike said looking up at the ceiling.

" Spike... I used to bandage you then leave you on the couch... so you could take care of yourself... and it took you a pretty long time to heal... but... recently... you've been getting over those wounds faster than normal... right? Why do you think that's true?" Jet asked leaning forward.

" I don't know." Spike said not wanting to say what he knew was true.

" It was Kat, Spike. She stayed with you, right on this coffee table... she would sit and worry about you and take care of you... she changed your dressings when needed... she wouldn't eat unless you did... a couple of times Krys had to force her to eat, because she was at the point of starving herself to death... and while you were unconscious.... she wouldn't sleep... she told Krys it was because she was afraid you would wake up and no one would be there... or she would be asleep... she was afraid you would go back to sleep and never wake up again... she would go weeks at a time without food or sleep, Spike... all for you..." Jet said sighing.

" I didn't ask her to do that... and why didn't I know that she did it?" Spike said looking at Jet.

" She didn't want you to feel obligated... and she did it because she loves you... One night you were laying on that couch, still hurt and Kat was sitting in this chair... Krys walked in and said you kept saying three words over and over... she said Kat was half smiling as she looked up at her... and then Kat said ' I can hope'... Krys just walked out of the room then... you know what those three words were... don't you Spike?" Jet said raising one eyebrow.

" I... remember that dream..." Spike said looking over to the side.

" Spike... you need to go in there and talk with her... she's in your room... crying over you.... if you don't want to do that... get your supplies and leave..." Jet said pointing out into the hallway.

Spike just stood up and turned to leave. He walked out of the room and down the hallway. He stopped outside of his room door and stood there for a few moments. He then put his hand on the door knob, turned it, then walked into the room. Kat was sitting in the corner farthest away from the door on the bed. Her back to him as she sat there crying looking at a photograph. Spike stood there as she didn't even acknowledge he was in the room, but he knew she knew he was there.

" What are you doing here? I thought you were gone..." Kat said her eyes not leaving the wall in front of her.

" I needed supplies... ammo and stuff..." Spike said looking at Kat.

" I'm not going to stop you now... I tried... but I couldn't... I know the only person who could stop you now is Julia..." Kat said still not looking at him.

" Kat... that's not true... I have to go... no one could stop me..." Spike said walking up behind Kat.

" That's a lie too... you know.... Julia used to write me letters... telling me about her life away... away from home... She always talked about you... sure... Vicious was mentioned a few times... but not a lot... it was you... and she could stop you now... that's what you want... Julia... not me." Kat said turning her head slightly towards him.

" Kat you're wrong... Julia is gone... and... you're here... Julia used to talk about you... she never had anything bad to say... ever... she wanted to bring you out to Mars... but Vicious wouldn't let her..." Spike said putting his hand on her shoulder.

" Am I wrong? Then why have you called me Julia before? We would be sitting there talking then all of a sudden you would start calling me Julia... What does that say to me? I'm runner up to everything... I always was... don't get me wrong I don't hate her... she was my sister, not blood, but still my sister... I loved her... but... living in a shadow gets tiring after a while... living a lie messes with your head.. " Kat sighed turning to look back at the wall.

" I didn't mean it... it was just... Kat you don't live a lie... I swear to you... those times I called you Julia... I wasn't seeing you... I didn't know what I had... Jet told me what you did... all those times I was unconscious... that one time... those three words... I was dreaming... about you and Julia... you were walking away from me... I was trying to get to you but Julia was holding me back... those words... were meant for you... angel from a nightmare..." Spike whispered looking down at Kat.

" Angel from a nightmare.... yea... right...Spike... I can let you go... but... I just want a goodbye... I'm through trying to stop you... all I want is for you to say goodbye... so I know not to wait for you..." Kat said as a tear escaped down her cheek.

Unknown to Spike and Kat, Jet was standing outside the door listening to their conversation. He just shook his head at Spike's next words.

" I can't... I'll be back... I promise... Kat... you are my angel from a bad nightmare... every nightmare I've had while I was hurt... you saved me... not Julia... you..." Spike said as Kat started shaking.

" Piece of mind Spike... that's all I want... a goodbye... a simple word... you can say it and then go on... I won't bother you again..." Kat said as Spike's eyes flashed.

" Kat! I'm not going to say it.... I know it's a simple word... but it's the meaning... I'm not going to say it... because I am coming back.. Why don't you realize that?!" Spike yelled causing Kat to half smile.

" Go ahead and hate me... it'll make it easier... to know you hated me before you left... so take the anger you just felt and turn it into hate against me... at least facing this will be a little easier..." Kat said looking back at Spike.

Spike just looked at her, then turned and walked out of the room. Jet caught him before he could start to head to the hanger.

" She's testing you, Spike. She wants to see if you can take what you've been doing to her... she's mentioning Julia over and over again... like you used to..." Jet whispered so Kat couldn't hear him.

" Testing me? Why? She knows I love her!" Spike said starting to shake in anger.

" She knows we pushed you to say it... Everything you've ever done... Krys pushed you to do it. Whether it was to go meet her down on Mars... or just to talk to her without you screwing up... Spike... just tell her goodbye..." Jet said looking at Spike with a pitying look on his face.

" I don't need pity... fine... yea... I know I'm not coming back... but... I don't want her worrying.... she... she doesn't need it..." Spike said calming down a little.

" Spike.... she'll worry if you tell her you'll be back... go ask her how she'll worry... she'll tell you how she's still worrying about her father, Julia, and Gren..." Jet said pushing Spike gently back into the room with Kat.

Spike looked back at Jet who was smiling. Jet then turned and walked away. Spike walked up to Kat and put his arms around her from behind.

" What is it now?" Kat asked blinking back more tears.

" Kat... if... I tell you I'll be back... what would you worry about?" Spike asked at a low whisper.

" What? What do you mean by that?" Kat asked a bit puzzled.

" I mean... if I didn't tell you goodbye... but just told you I'd be back... even though you know I'm lying... would you worry about me? And how long would you worry?" Spike asked resting his chin on Kat's toboggan.

" Spike... I'd worry and wait forever... even if I knew you were gone... I'd still worry... I wouldn't leave this ship... hoping you'd return... I'd wonder if maybe... you were hurt and couldn't get back... or maybe you were walking around with no idea who you are... maybe you were laying in a ditch somewhere in a coma on the brink of death.... or maybe you're on the next planet... waiting for me to find you... maybe.... just maybe you're still waiting for me to come for you..." Kat whispered leaning back against Spike.

" Kat... even if you knew I was gone... you'd still wait and worry... do you... do you still wait for the others?" Spike asked pulling Kat closer to him.

" Yes... I waited at the curb for my father... for three weeks... even after I knew he was dead... his body had come back home... but he hadn't... I was convinced that he was coming home... and with Julia... she promised to return after two years... I waited at the hanger where she kept her ship, each afternoon after those two years were up... and Gren... I'm still waiting for him to walk through the door, make some wise crack then pick up his sax and start playing some weird new melody he's learned somewhere.... but they never will.... I know they're gone but the images haunt me..." Kat said closing her eyes and letting Spike's scent envelope her senses.

Spike then looked down at Kat and half smiled. He laid his head on top of hers and they just stood there for a few minutes. Kat then slowly opened her eyes and laughed softly. She looked up at Spike.

" You know... you smell like ramen and Jet's coffee." Kat said smiling.

" Are we noticing smells now? I'd have to say you smell like chocolate...and oranges..." Spike said half laughing.

" Chocolate and oranges? Come on..." Kat said still looking up at Spike.

Spike and Kat just laughed as Jet peered around the edge of the door.

" Laughing? And a minute ago she was tearing away everything he had to believe in... and now they're laughing.... together... kids these days..." Jet whispered to himself as he shook his head, smiling.

Spike and Kat had stopped laughing and they were both just staring into each other's eyes, half smiling.

" You know Kat... just a few minutes ago I was so pissed at you I couldn't see straight... now... I look at you... and I can't feel mad anymore..." Spike said looking down at Kat.

" Spike.... I'm sorry for what I said... but... I... was hurt... and... I'm really sorry..." Kat said still looking up into Spike's eyes, hers becoming filled with tears.

" Don't cry... I don't want you crying over me... Kat... I have to go now..." Spike said not making any movement to leave.

" I know... if you want to go... I'm not going to stop you... you can go anytime you wish..." Kat said laying her head on Spike's chest.

" Kat... I love you... goodbye." Spike said before looking down at Kat and catching her in a passionate kiss.

Kat stood startled for a second. She then put her arms around Spike's neck and kissed him back as passionately as he had her. Spike's arms tightened around Kat's waist. Kat then pulled back from her kiss and looked at Spike. He just looked back at her.

" I've got to go now... goodbye... and... I love you, Kat." Spike said taking his arms from around Kat's waist.

Kat hugged him to her tightly.

" I love you too... just remember... I'm with you..." Kat whispered in Spike's ear before she let him go.

" I'm always with you, always Kat. Bye." Spike said before walking out the door and into the hanger.

Kat just stood in the middle of the room where Spike had left her. She heard him leave, she stayed upright for a few moments, then fell to the ground. Jet heard Kat fall and ran into the room to see if she was okay. He found her laying on the floor with her eyes closed. He went over to her and picked her up. He then laid her on Spike's bed and covered her up with the sheet. Kat didn't wake up, even though Jet tried shaking her. He then just sat there by her side.

" Kat... I know you love him... but... do you have to worry someone so damn much? I think of you as a daughter and Spike was just like a son... but... I can't stay here and make sure you wake up... I have to fix my Swiss cheese ship... as you put it..." Jet said half laughing.

Jet then got up and walked out into the hallway. Leaving Kat in the room alone. Meanwhile Spike was facing his demons. Shin joined up with him on about the third floor of the Syndicate HQ building. Spike and Shin shot their way up to the floor before the roof. Shin was then shot down. Spike continued on to the roof, where he confronted Vicious.

" Spike, do you remember what I said three years ago? That I was the only one who could wake you up?" Vicious asked as Spike came up the stair well.

" Yea... and I believe I told you the same thing." Spike said half smiling.

" Then let's settle this." Vicious said pulling out his sword just as Spike pulled out his gun.

Spike fired off a few rounds as Vicious charged him. He dodged the katana blade and knocked it from Vicious' hands. Vicious dodged the bullets and knocked the gun from Spike's hands. They both caught each other's weapons under their foot. They just looked at each other grinning. Each weapon was then flung into the owner's hands.

" Let's settle this once and for all." Spike said pointing his gun at Vicious.

Vicious didn't say anything but set up for his final attack. Spike and Vicious then attacked each other with blinding speed. They each stood after the attack, backs to each other. Vicious was the first to fall. Spike just put his hands over the cut on his chest. He stumbled away, all he could think about was getting back home. He reached the bottom floor with no problems. As Spike walked down the steps in front of the building, he was confronted by a lot of men in black suits with guns. He just looked up at them and half smiled.

" Bang." Spike said before collapsing face first onto the concrete.

At that precise moment, Kat sat up in bed. She put her hand over her heart and started crying.

" He's... gone..." Kat said looking out of the window, her eyes falling on the blue star, one of the guardians of Mars.

The blue star was fading out of existence right before her eyes. Tears flooded from her eyes as the star grew fainter and fainter. Jet heard her crying and came running into the room.

" Are you okay?" Jet asked looking down at Kat.

" He's gone, Jet... he's really gone... but he said goodbye... that's all that matters... I don't have to wait for him... but... he's gone... forever... just like that..." Kat said her eyes welling up with fresh tears.

" What are you talking about?... oh... so... I guess it's just us now..." Jet said sighing.

" Not for long..." Kat whispered to herself as Jet walked out of the room.

" I know you won't want to stay here long... after this... but... you can stay as long as you want, Kat. And when you leave... you'd come visit an old man every once and a while... right?" Jet asked looking at Kat and half smiling.

" Jet... you know I'm not going to be much company... or even much of a person anymore... now that he's gone... but... I just want to say thank you for letting me stay here... and goodbye." Kat said standing up and picking up her photograph.

" I understand... and... you're always welcome to stay here, just so you know... and... I have just have one question... who's in that photograph in your pocket?" Jet asked as Kat walked out into the hallway.

" Spike and... me... that picture Krys took two months ago... when we were star gazing out on the dock where you parked the Bebop sometimes... it was just me and him... so... Krys snapped the picture... and she gave it to me... it's the only reminder I have of him now..." Kat said looking back at Jet.

" I see... well... I'll tell Krys and Faye goodbye for you... goodbye, Kat." Jet said as Kat walked into the hanger.

" See ya, Jet." Kat said waving her hand backwards as Spike had done many times before.

Jet walked back into the command center and watched as the Viper took off into the night sky. A few minutes later, Faye and Krys' ships both appeared in the darkness. Jet just half smiled and opened the hanger door, letting the two ships dock. Kat was already out of Mars' orbit by the time Krys and Faye arrived at the Bebop. She flew until she was out of sight of any planets. She then leaned back in her seat and took the picture out of her back pocket. She sat there looking at the picture and blinking back tears. Meanwhile on the Bebop, Krys and Faye were interrogating Jet about everything that had gone on.

" What do you mean she's leaving for good?" Faye asked looking at Jet through her dark green eyes.

" Exactly what I said... she told me to tell you guys goodbye for her because she's not coming back..." Jet said holding up his hands in defense.

" And Spike... he's gone? What happened Jet?!" Krys asked stomping her foot in frustration. " None of this makes any sense!"

" Actually it makes perfect sense... Spike wanted to leave to settle an old score with Vicious... Kat didn't want him to... he told her he had to... Kat finally gave up trying to convince him otherwise... he kept telling her he would come back... she kept telling him he was lying... which was true... Kat said all she wanted was a goodbye... Spike wouldn't give her that... I stepped in... Spike told Kat goodbye and left... after they laughed together and told each other ' I love you'. Kat then took off after she felt that he was gone... and she says she's not coming back... That's all that happened... in a nutshell..." Jet said looking at the two women.

Just then a man appeared on the main communicator.

" Jet... I think one of your live ons was in a bad accident... turn on your t.v and watch the news segment." the man said looking at Jet before cutting connection.

" It might be Kat..." Krys said running into the living room and turning on the t.v.

" In other news an accident has occurred in a remote part of the gateway. It seems that a delivery ship that had gotten off course crashed into a small stealth jet. The pilot and crew of the delivery ship are okay... but it seems that the pilot of the small jet is in critical condition she's being taken to a hospital on Mars... names have yet to be released.... we'll take you to the scene of the accident" a reporter said cuing the camera man to move in on the two ships.

" It's Night Viper... or was Night Viper... now it's just a black tin can..." Faye said pointing to the wreckage of the small ship.

" This picture was found with the jet's pilot. If anyone has any information on this please contact officials immediately." the reporter said holding up a photograph showing a man and a woman.

" Oh my god... it is Kat... that's the picture... I took... of her and Spike... Jet... call them tell them who she is..." Krys said starting to tremble.

Jet just nodded and turned on communications with the police station.

" We have information on the Jane Doe that was in that Gateway crash a few minutes ago...." Jet said looking at the fat policeman who was sitting in an office chair.

" Yea? Like?" the police officer asked picking up a pencil and a piece of paper.

" Her name is Katriona Lenne Helms. Age is 22. Her home is the ship, Bebop. The ship that was involved in the crash is called the Night Viper..." Jet said as the policeman scrawled down the information.

" Thank you, sir... have a nice day..." the man said before flipping off communications.

The trio of bounty hunters just stood looking at each other solemnly. Faye was sniffling and Jet was looking out at the stars, deep in thought. Krys was standing in disbelief looking at the main communicator screen.

" Have a nice day? One of my best friends is probably dead and all he said was 'have a nice day'?!" Krys said clenching her fists in anger.

" Whoa, Krys. He didn't know... he's only a police officer... and I think Kat wanted something like this to happen so she wouldn't have to go on suffering alone. She told me she was already dead now that Spike's gone..." Jet said putting his hand on Krys' shoulder.

" Still... it's not fair... why did it have to be them? Why? They.... were happy... I know they were... she didn't ask for this... for him to live in the past... and he did... now they're both dead... gone forever... not even a last word to us..." Krys said starting to cry.

" Kat hated being alone... and Spike going off to die... she thought she was left alone... Krys, she wouldn't want you crying over her..." Jet said patting Krys on the back.

" Hey... Krys... maybe you could get the name of the hospital they're taking her to... go there and say a few words to her... maybe she's still alive..." Faye said suddenly from behind a curtain of her purple hair.

" Yea... Jet could you try and get a hold of them?" Krys asked as Jet flipped back on communications with the police department.

" Hey... It's me again... think we could get the name of the hospital the ambulance took Katriona Helms to?" Jet asked looking at the same fat policeman.

" The only one on Mars... on Main... you're not from around here are you?" the policeman asked looking at Jet.

" Sorry... I forgot..." Jet said looking at the policeman and flipping off communications.

" Thanks for that Jet... I'll be back later..." Krys said walking through the hallway and into the hanger.

" See ya later." Faye said, watching Krys' ship leave the hanger.

Faye and Jet just sat in the main control room, not speaking. Jet just continued looking out at the stars and Faye stared down at the tiled floor. Krys, meanwhile, was headed to the hospital hoping to catch Kat before she decided to pass on.

" Kat... don't go yet... I might be able to take you home... one last time..." Krys whispered as a tear fell down her cheek.

Krys said nothing else as she parked her ship near the entrance of the hospital. She ran into the front lobby and up to the reception desk.

" Excuse me... but... could you please tell me what room Katriona Helms is in?" Krys asked looking at the old grey haired lady behind the desk.

" Let's see... Miss Helms, was it? Just been brought in... room 442..." the lady said right before Krys took off running down the hall.

Krys pressed the button for the elevator. When the elevator came down she quickly got into it and pressed the top floor button. As she neared the top floor, she realized how nervous she was.

" What if I get there... and she's gone?..." Krys asked herself as the elevator doors opened and she got out.

Krys walked up to the door for room 442. Her hand shook as she placed it on the handle and turned. She walked into the room and gasped. Kat was laying on a white hospital bed, with wires and machines all around her. Her left eye was blacked and swollen and her nose was bloody. As Krys walked in, Kat turned her head slightly to look at her.

" Hey... Krys..." Kat said at a raspy whisper.

" Hey Kat... how are you feeling?" Krys asked at loss for any other words.

" Oh fine... just great..." Kat said sarcastically good natured with a gleam in her eyes.

" Sorry... is there anything I can do for you?" Krys asked walking over to the bed.

" Yea... can you pull the curtains away from the window... and pull up the blinds... I want to see the stars..." Kat said in the same raspy voice.

" Sure..." Krys asked walking over to the window and pulling back the curtains and blinds.

The one of the two moons and a lot of stars shown into the room. Kat just smiled as she looked out. Krys walked back over to the bed and took Kat's hand in hers.

" Krys... I've got to go... I'll see you sometime later... okay? I'm only going to say this once... goodbye... and tell Faye... she's in my will... along with you and Jet... and tell them I said goodbye..." Kat said looking at Krys and half smiling.

" Kat... no... please... don't leave us..." Krys said starting to cry.

" Krys... I have to..." Kat said squeezing her friend's hand slightly.

" But why?" Krys asked through her tears.

Kat turned her head and looked out at the stars. She just half smiled and softly laughed.

" Maybe he's waiting for me, ya know?" Kat said before she closed her eyes and her body went limp.

Krys just gently put Kat's hand down on the bed. She wiped the tears from her eyes as she pulled the sheet over her friend's head. She then turned to walk out of the room, though first she looked out at the stars. Her eyes widened in surprise as she saw the blue star flicker back as a shooting star passed in front of it. As soon as they had appeared the stars were gone. Krys looked back at Kat and smiled.

" You always said your guardian star was a shooting star... and I'm guessing he was one of the guardians of Mars... I can hope you two are together... forever this time...." Krys said as fresh tears trickled from her eyes.

Krys, with a heavy heart, turned the doorknob of the hospital room and walked out into the hallway. Responding to the call of the heart meter, a doctor and a few nurses ran past Krys and into Kat's room. They found her gone, but she had a smile on her face. One that she had only worn when she knew Spike was okay, and a tear sliding down her cheek in remembrance of friends.See ya, Space Cowboy


End file.
